


Unexpected visitor

by Freelin_Clexa



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Break Up, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelin_Clexa/pseuds/Freelin_Clexa
Summary: After their breakup, Freya and Keelin haven't seen each other since 3 years now. Who knows, maybe Hope's birthday will change it.Not based on the original storyline.The hollow is defeated and the Oneshot is just a Family event.





	Unexpected visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no read, but I can't just let go of the girls.   
> As always, English isn't my main language, so every mistake is mine. :D  
> have fun reading this little Oneshot. :)   
> I miss them

She paced through the bell tower, since hours now, unable to settle down or find a solution. „God dammit, it’s not possible…“ she stuttered and looked onto the witch board in front of her.

The door slammed open and Rebekah came into and made Freya jump a little, because she wasn't prepared for any distraction. With furious eyes, Rebekah watched her. „What the hell are you doing? We‘re supposed to be at Hope‘s birthday in an hour. What is it Freya?“

Freya took a deep breath and struggled to speak about it. Rebekah waited a little bit longer, after a while she tried again. Concerned she walked to Freya and took her hands. „Sister… tell me what’s bothering you.“ Freya’s view left Rebekahs eyes, and she looked to the floor. „I… uh…“ she couldn't find the right words. Rebekah asked again impatiently and with raised eyebrows. „Come on, spit it out.“ With an annoyed breath, Freya answered: „I can't track her, okay?“

Rebekah frowned: „track who?“ Freya had to fight herself, she hated it to speak about her problems, especially about her love life. She got used to do her own, and be there for her Family.

With a small voice and a uncomfortable look, she continued: „Keelin… I’m tracking her, to be sure where she is, and that she’s alive. But… I’m worried, because I can't find her.“ Rebekah watched her with big unbelievable eyes: „you're tracking her?? It’s been 3 years now. I never thought you would be stalking person.“

She tried to lighten the mood, but for Freya it made her feel more and more uncomfortable. „I HAVE to know that she's okay.“ Rebekah perfectly knew Freya and told her. „I understand, but what do you think about calling her, and tell her you're sorry and that you still love her, instead of tracking her?“ Freya made her way back to the witch board again and spoke in a fast loud voice. She felt triggered.

„I can't. Keelin probably moved on, and found someone who treats her with the best. The way I should had treat her when we were together.“

The break up from Keelin changed Freya more than anything else before. Even Rebekah had problems to lift her up again. She tried in a softer tone and came closer. „Freya, I’m sure she's alright. Maybe you're exhausted, I bet you haven't slept and ate in days. Come on, Hope would be sad if we aren’t celebrating her birthday with her. And you can get your head clear a bit. Come on.“

Afterwards Rebekah grabbed her shoulder and pulled into a hug, which Freya returned. Freya gave up and nodded her head in agreement. „Ok you're right. I'll try to do my best.“ together they left the bell tower, not knowing which events will happen in the evening.

 

_**Later at Rousseau's** _

 

When they arrived at Rousseau's, the bar was already full of people. The Mikaelson sat together in a special area, where they can look over everything. Vincent came along and greeted the girls with a few drinks. Rebekah looked around. „Where is Hope? And the rest??“

Vincent laughed. „Klaus is checking the area, Hope is with her friends, to your left side and the rest is upstairs. I spoke a block spell, so we won't get any unwanted visitors, but as always Klaus wanted to make sure, everything is save.“

Rebekah smiled. „Perfect then, let’s have a good party night, like good old times.“ And sipped her drink. Vincent made his way further to the dancing people. On the one hand, Freya wanted nothing more, than going home and be for herself. On the other hand, she definitely needed a time out. „Exactly, good old times.“ Freya told loudly and clinked glasses with Rebekah.

Time ran fast, and the alcohol level increased. Freya and the rest danced and were surrounded by more and more people. No one was fighting, everyone had their fun. Rebekah and Freya danced for hours now, and with a glimpse of an eye, Freya saw someone nearby Hope, who took her breath away.

She felt like she was sober in one minute, when she realised that it was Keelin. Together with the werewolfs. With shaking hands she grabbed Rebekahs shoulder and told: „Bekah… Keelin.. she's here.“ Rebekah turned around to see Keelin talking with Hope. „Yeah she is.“ With no more words, she kept dancing and smiled at Freya.

With a serious face, Freya stated: „you knew… that’s why you were so curious for me to come.“ With a knowing smile Rebekah answered. „You wouldn’t have come, if you have known.“ Freya didn't know how to answer.

She just kept starring to Keelin, who was dancing with Hope and other girls at the moment. After a while, Freya felt the heat, which was climbing up her body. She told Rebekah: „I… need to get out. I'll return eventually.“ Before Rebakah could stop her, she was gone. So Rebekah made her way to Keelin, who also was gone.

 

_**Outside** _

 

„Freya?“

it was raining, like when they had their first kiss. Freya stopped her movement, but didn't turned around. She had massive goosebums, just by hearing Keelin’s voice. She took a deep breath. Keelin took careful steps towards Freya. When she was an arm length behind her, Freya turned around.

„Keelin?“

she asked, more than stating. With a serious face Keelin asked: „where are you going? It look like a good party for you? Are you escaping from me?“ she asked, and you could see, that she isn't herself either. Finally, Freya looked up into her eyes.

The first time, since the last 3 years. 3 years of fearing, hoping and worrying. Finally she was able, to look into the eyes of the woman she loved, and loves. Without words, Freya made her way to Keelin, and pulled here into a big hug.

A little bit surprised, Keelin returned the hug and smelled her scent. they didn't care about the rain, which was pouring on them. She felt, that Freya hugged her tightly, like she was afraid of losing her again. After a while Freya told: „I was so scared that something happened to you!“

Keelin with a knowing look, answered: „why that? Because you couldn't track me as always?“ Freya was caught and let go of Keelin. She wasn't ready to look into her eyes and denied an answer. Keelin continued: „Freya, I know you tracked me. I'm a werewolf. I can feel it, when you're hiding around, behind every corner. I just knew it. So I asked Vincent to do a blocking spell. Hope invited me, and I knew you wouldn't come, if you had known I would be there.“

Keelin saw, that Freya tried to form some words, but she couldn't bring herself to answer. For Keelin it was the last chance, for her and them.But sadly she realised, that Freya wasn't ready at all. So she said with a sad voice. „I guess it was to early. I'm sorry, I didn’t want to overstrain you or something. I just thought we could celebrate Hope's birthday, like adults. But let me be honest…“

Freya looked up into Keelin’s eyes. „You broke up with me. If you have to escape from me than… please stop tracking me. I can't handle it anymore, to see you behind the corner, to smell your scent everywhere, to have you around everyday. YOU decided to end our relationship. So please… don't make it harder for both of us.“

With that, Keelin made her way down the street, away from Freya. After processing it, Freya blinked and asked in a loud voice: „Keelin? Wait.“ She turned around and found Keelin waiting with her back to her. Like the first time, she made her way to Keelin, grabbed her hand and turned her around. With a suspicious look Keelin watched her.

Freya took a deep breath, afterwards she spoke like a waterfall: „I’m sorry for tracking you. Seriously, I just missed you and wanted to made sure, that you’re save. When I wasn't able to track you today, I was terrified. Terrified, that I lost you for good. That I wasn't able to speak with you ever again…“

Freya and Keelin had tears in theirs eyes. „And then I realised, that you're my family Keelin. You're everything I need. And I love and loved you the past years with my whole heart.“ Tears were running on their cheeks. „And I realised, that I love you more than anything, and I need you to give me the chance to prove it to you. That i want to built a family and a future with you, Keelin. That's all i every wanted. I love you so much, and every single minute we're separated, is a hell on earth.“

Freya told her and was glad about her alcohol level. Because she would never open herself that much, when she were sober. Keelin was overwhelmed. All those feelings for Freya were rushing through her mind. She may built up her walls, but seeing the woman she loves that broken in front of her, made her walls vulnerable.

With shaking hands, she grabbed Freya’s face and with an emotional look, she answered: „I never stopped loving you Freya. But if I have to be honest, I need time to process everything. But believe me…“ she continued and made Freyas eyes locked with hers. „I never loved anyone, the way I love you. And I would be happy, if we're starting slowly again. We have to catch up the past 3 years. But I really wanna try out, because I love you Freya. As much as you hurted me, you made me happy more.“

With a slightly and encouraging smile. „Let’s work it out and start new.“ Freya fall into Keelin’s arms and with a relieved sigh, she whispered with a teary voice: „thank you.“ And Keelin also smiled. To feel her in her arms again, made her happy and fulfilled the whole in her heart again. When they slowly end the hug, Keelin looked at Freya and stick out her hand. „I'm Keelin Malraux, it’s a pleasure to meet you.“ Freya took her hand, with a big smile.

A fresh start, into a new future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> As always, I'm happy about feedback, good or bad, so I can do better in future. :)  
> Thank you!


End file.
